


人生此处是重逢

by oolonglatte



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolonglatte/pseuds/oolonglatte
Kudos: 21





	人生此处是重逢

冬日的雨夜，大颗的雨滴裹挟着寒风冲刷着青灰色的柏油路，溢出焦油味的微臭气息，城市的每个角落里，都是萧条的景象。  
“唰啦”一声，店门口蒙了一层白雾的玻璃门被一把拉开，有人碰到了门口的日式风铃，清脆得叮当作响。  
黄仁俊擦拭打雾机的手一顿，无奈地叹了一口气，看来今天又不能提早关店了。他拂开里屋的门帘向外走去，脸上挂起常用的商业笑容：“要纹身吗？”  
打招呼的后半句在见到来人后一下吞回到肚子里，他甚至来不及整理一下身上的围裙，整个人都浸没在晚冬的严寒中，没由来的打了个哆嗦。  
身侧的油汀呼呼吹出热风，却吹不化心尖上凝结的冰霜。  
眼前的人早就不比当年意气风发，变得沉稳许多。大概是瘦了一些，记忆中温和的脸庞和眼前人冷毅的面容逐渐重合，眉骨高挺，鼻梁笔直，没来得及掩饰的是和自己眼中一样的诧异。  
仔细计算一下的话，他们已经快十年没有见面了。  
最终打破沉默的人是黄仁俊，他强迫自己挤出一个僵硬的微笑：“把门关上吧，冷。”  
男人一下子反应过来，手忙脚乱地把门关上，再转过身黄仁俊已经走到茶几后烧热水，纤瘦的身体包裹在黑色的高领毛衣里，岁月似乎没有再他身上留下任何痕迹，连抬起头看自己的眼神也一模一样：“李帝努，好久不见了。”

黄仁俊拆出一颗小青柑，陈皮和普洱的香气被热水冲散开来，随着蒸汽袅袅地在屋内氤氲，让人看不透彼此的情绪。  
他把茶递给李帝努，自己却从茶几下摸出一包万宝路，点燃抽上。浅灰色的烟雾和乳白色的水蒸气缠绕在一起，透出几分欲语还休的暧昧气息。小青柑的酸苦在舌尖融化，李帝努莫名有些焦躁，像千丝万缕的线绕在心上，密不透风，又惴惴不安。  
他已经很久没有体验过这般缱绻的复杂情感了。  
年轻时的初恋、唯一的前任就坐在自己的身前，李帝努却觉得自己回到了毛头小子的时期，只会冷着脸一言不发，等着黄仁俊慢条斯理地掐灭烟头，成为对话的主导人。  
“想纹什么图案吗？”  
李帝努又怔住了，他以为黄仁俊会问他很多问题，像电视里放得那些三流电视剧一样，再不济也会客气地问问自己这些年过得好不好，他们就可以像朋友般，聊一聊错过的时间，荒唐又有趣。  
只是没有想到，黄仁俊真的把自己当成了纹身的客人，疏离得恰到好处。  
他从来在这方面都不够细心，自然不会注意到黄仁俊颤抖的指尖，也来不及润色故事，实话实说得让人讨厌：“有人和我说十三弄这里有个纹身师傅很厉害，正好最近有纹身的想法就过来看看。”  
“是吗？”黄仁俊又给他续上一杯茶，不知有没有把这话当真：“我这店可不好找。”  
对话又陷入停滞。李帝努从前就少言寡语，如今也是不善言辞的人，憋在嘴边的疑问忍了好久，终于说了出来，听在黄仁俊耳里却像讽刺一般：“你不是上美大去了吗？”  
他不想辩驳，对李帝努隐秘的恶意却像汹涌的潮汐从心底涌来，揭开早已结痂的伤口，想让对方和自己一起承受疼痛。他抬起头笑，眼里却不带温度。  
似是无心，实则有意。  
“早就退学了，奶奶大三那年就去世了，你也知道美大的学费，我一个人根本承担不了。”黄仁俊又点燃一支烟：“就干脆回来了，卖了房子才把这家店开起来，得亏我手艺过关，生意还不错。”  
李帝努在黄仁俊轻描淡写的话语里皱起了眉，想要开口却被对方一个戏谑的眼神堵住了嘴：“别同情我，李帝努。”  
“我至少养活了自己，不是吗？”  
黄仁俊侧过脸，递给李帝努一本画册，强压下心头攒动的情愫，把话题拉回到正途上：“这里的图案都是可以直接纹的，你挑挑。如果要纹左青龙右白虎的话，可能会到后半夜。”  
李帝努却不接他的画册，眼神直勾勾地盯着黄仁俊，终是露出血雨腥风里的压迫感，逼得黄仁俊和自己对视：“我有自己想纹的东西。”  
“什么？”  
“想纹一束光。”  
黄仁俊低下头不语，把画册放回原处，半晌才回话：“我需要设计。”  
他想从李帝努冰冷的脸上发现些端倪，却发现对方早就练成了不露声色的本事，和自己的世界割裂出巨大的鸿沟，遥远而无助。  
他选择松口：“三天后中午来吧，我给你纹。”

李帝努做了一个梦。  
他回到了17岁的夏天，黄仁俊还在他身边的时光。他们和所有学生情侣一样，在校园里初识，在楼梯拐角接吻，在夜晚的操场拥抱，在无人光顾的天台看一晚的星星。  
黄仁俊是他人生的第一束光，带他逃离不堪的深渊。  
他们第一次做爱也在学校里，在实验楼顶楼的教室，逃过学校保安的巡逻和摄像头的监视，在黑暗里抵死缠绵。黄仁俊一边颤抖一边往他的怀里钻，大滴的眼泪落在他的肩膀上，烫得他头脑发昏，只能往黄仁俊的身体里撞得更用力些，用吻吞噬所有的不安。  
他说：“我的光，别哭。”  
李帝努不明白，和自己做爱的黄仁俊为什么会这么悲伤——直到第二天，他再也找不到黄仁俊——手机关机，家里空空荡荡，也再没出现在学校里。  
他的光消失了。  
冷眼旁观了许久的父亲终是有所动作，无视他所有的反抗把他送上去大阪的飞机，他满是皱纹的脸庞在雪茄的烟雾里晦暗不明：“帝努，你终将成为下一个我。”  
年少的男孩天真而冲动：“我永远不会是你。”  
父亲只是微笑：“你会的。”

他一次又一次在鲜血淋漓中站起来，成为了让父亲满意的接班人，再回到故土的时候，终于听到了那年夏天的故事真相。  
父亲早就发现了他和黄仁俊的关系，派人带走了黄仁俊的奶奶，在放学的路上亲自接见了清秀的小男孩，给他提出了诱人的条件：“要么我送你上大学，要么你送老太太上路。小朋友，做一个聪明的选择，好吗？”  
命运的钟响悲伤而宏大，一声又一声敲在黄仁俊的耳边，痛得他喘不过气来。  
李帝努没有听完结局，他一个人回到了十三弄，老旧的楼房里缠满了爬山虎，没了一丝人气儿。  
他想，原来自己和黄仁俊，在很久以前，已经一起坠入了深渊。

李帝努从梦中惊醒的时候，不过凌晨5点，窗外还是黑压压的一片。他躺在床上，却再无半年入睡的心思，干脆电话叫醒了睡意朦胧的几个心腹，约到了老宅的拳房打拳。  
格斗是当年在大阪学习留下的习惯，他花了不过三年时间，就爬到了格斗场的塔尖，个中痛苦，只有他一个人知道。  
他疯狂地想要摆脱父亲的阴影，却又悲哀地发现，自己在越来越像他。  
一年前父亲在一次交易中被击中脊椎，命是救回来了，却留下了一堆后遗症，后半辈子只能坐在轮椅上被人照料，再也没有了当年杀伐决断的身姿。  
李帝努带着枪端了族里两个长老的赌场，带着十余人杀回了老宅，一夜之间，李氏还是李氏，却改头换面，有了不同的意思。  
打完拳也不过七点，开车回到别墅的时候，保姆正端着粥给他的父亲喂饭。父亲不过六十出头的年纪，已经满头花白，脸上沟壑丛生，露出疲乏的老态。外面总是传言，他的父亲是一个没有弱点的男人，独子强大，亡妻无妾，天生就是做老大的命。  
李帝努想，做老大有什么好的呢？不过是天煞孤星，老来递勺子的也只是一个陌生人，在惶惶中度过晚年。  
他又想起黄仁俊，想17岁的黄仁俊，也想27岁的黄仁俊。  
和他提及十三弄的是父亲的一个老心腹，现在也赋闲在家，儿孙满堂的老人心变软了，记起一件往事就想要提点年轻人，满口脏话都变成了要给孙子积福的絮叨。  
他说：“帝努，十三弄新开了家纹身店，倒很有十年前的感觉。”  
李帝努在老城区谈完一笔生意，鬼使神差地把车开到了十三弄。巷子里霓光闪烁，阴冷中带着勃勃的生机，就和那年的爬山虎一样。  
在看到黄仁俊的第一眼，李帝努就明白了：他不能成为下一个父亲，他想要及时行乐，想要拥有一根软肋。  
最重要的是，他想带着黄仁俊，一起挣脱困顿的桎梏，走向光。

下了三天的冬雨终于在凌晨停止了脚步，透出灿烂的天光来。  
李帝努早早地就把车停到了不远处的商场停车场，在纹身店门口抽完第五支烟，才终于等来打着哈欠的店老板来开卷帘门。  
黄仁俊后半个哈欠在看见李帝努后就被硬生生憋了回去，眼角还带着晶亮的泪花，一时之间甚是狼狈。他来不及整理情绪，埋怨的神色就挂在脸上：“来这么早干嘛？”  
被指责的人没半点自觉，弯着腰就跟着进了店里：“我怕你要纹很久。”  
黄仁俊愣了愣，才反应过来还没有和客户交流过画稿。他咬着嘴里的包子从手机里翻出一张图，递给李帝努：“你看看图案，没问题就可以开始，很快的。”  
黄仁俊的稿子很简单，流星划过夜空坠落于地，爆炸出烁亮的火光，梦幻又恐怖，个人风格十足。李帝努哪里会有异议，扫了两眼就把手机递还给黄仁俊：“开始吧。”  
等进了里屋黄仁俊才反应过来，李帝努这单生意缺失了太多细节，连理智都偶尔下线，留他一个人大脑空白地应对眼前的荒诞场面。  
为了方便工作，里屋的暖气总是开得很足，李帝努早早就脱掉了衬衣，露出精壮的上半身，趴在纹身椅上等着他的处理。  
黄仁俊难得结巴，见惯了各种身体部位的人此刻慌乱得连眼神都不知道往哪里放：“纹...纹哪里？”  
李帝努发出一声低笑，反手指了指自己腰窝的位置：“这里。”  
黄仁俊的脸变得红扑扑的，不知道是暖气吹的还是其他原因。他长呼一口气，心里暗自庆幸李帝努背对的姿势，看不到自己尴尬的表情。 年少时的记忆这两年已经很少来打扰，却在刚才看到李帝努光裸的脊背时如走马灯般在脑海里轰然炸开，反复回放，连带着下半身都不太对劲。  
他想，可能自己需要找个新男朋友了。

握到割线机的时候，黄仁俊慌乱的心终于恢复了正常跳动，带好手套和口罩进入工作状态，安静的工作室里只剩下马达运作的“嗡嗡”声。  
李帝努此时却不太好受，黄仁俊离他太近了，草木调香氛的冷感和黄仁俊本人的气息混在一起钻进他的大脑，带来混沌的颤栗感。 他的触觉被无限放大，纹身针混合着色料扎进皮肤的刺痛；纤细的手指隔着胶套按压在他的背上，一寸一寸地下移的柔软，难以言喻的欢愉从脊背传递到大脑皮层，无一不在诉说着那些不曾消失的爱意。  
他感谢自己，选择与过去重逢。  
李帝努从未觉得时间如此漫长，等黄仁俊拍拍他的肩膀示意他可以起身，已经过去了两个半小时。他坐在椅子上看黄仁俊收拾东西，心里冒出六个大字：天时地利人和。  
黄仁俊受不了前男友视线的灼热，抬起头瞪了他一眼，又匆匆收回视线：“你怎么还不穿衣服？”  
“不用那么麻烦。”李帝努一把把黄仁俊横抱起来，放到在角落的沙发上，压低了声音在他耳边呓语：“我看到了，你进来前把店门锁了。”  
黄仁俊在他怀里挣扎：“你放屁！这是保护客人隐私！”  
“你现在确实需要保护我们的隐私。”李帝努摸爬滚打了这么多年，几下就制住了黄仁俊作乱的手脚，把人压在身下不能动弹：“先听我说，还是先做？”  
黄仁俊怒火中烧，又动弹不得，一口银牙都要咬碎：“不说！也不要做！”  
李帝努很久没有这么死皮赖脸和人交流了，这会儿厚起脸皮倒有一种追溯青春的错觉：“你知道的，我不会说话。”  
说着手就往黄仁俊的卫衣里钻进去，顺着紧致的腰腹一路打圈向上，在乳头上恶意地揉搓了两下，满意的感受到身下的人不自觉的颤抖。  
黄仁俊忍着想要呻吟的欲望，终是松了口：“你先说！”  
李帝努咧开一个笑容，看得黄仁俊胆战心惊：“黄仁俊，你记不记得，你当时是直接消失了，甚至没来得及和我说分手。”  
“所以现在，我还是你的男朋友。现在他要行使男朋友的权利了。”  
黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，被李帝努突如其来的诡辩惊得不知道如何回答。内心却燃起死而复生的希望，破土而出的欲念被纵容着放大，一时之间连挣扎都停了下来。  
李帝努在黄仁俊的额头落下轻吻：“你这样的话，我就当你同意了。”

情欲来得突然，一切准备都不充足。李帝努也不着急，掐着黄仁俊的下巴和他接吻，舌尖顺着上颚有一下没一下地顶着，时不时地和黄仁俊的舌头搅合在一起，发出响亮的水声。  
只是亲吻就让黄仁俊落了泪，他似乎要把这几年的委屈都哭出来，一边抓着李帝努的肩膀不肯放开，一边呜咽着接吻。泪水流到嘴角，咸咸的，也落到李帝努的心上，只能用窒息般的深吻来缓解疼痛。  
黄仁俊有段时间没开荤了，工作室自然也找不到润滑剂。李帝努无法，只好让黄仁俊含着自己手指吞吐，另一只手捻弄着他的性器，想先替黄仁俊撸出来。  
黄仁俊却是不肯，早就被扒光的下半身勾住李帝努的腰身就往他身上坐，暗示意味不言而喻。李帝努把手指从他嘴里拿出来，眼神逐渐晦暗：“别瞎撩。”  
他揉了一把黄仁俊柔软的臀肉，掰开臀缝把手指塞进去，不过两根就让黄仁俊忍不住瑟缩一下，哭得发红的眼睛盯着李帝努，求饶的声音和猫叫一样：“疼...好疼...”  
李帝努安慰他：“一会儿就好，宝贝，乖。”他的手指修长，贴着高热的肠壁模拟抽插的动作，抠挖着寻找敏感点，不多时肠液溢出，抽插变得顺利，黄仁俊的呻吟声也越来越大，李帝努便再多放入一根手指，舌尖在乳头周围打转，刺激着黄仁俊接纳更多的自己。  
午后的日光透过纱帘星星点点落在黄仁俊脸上，亮得他睁不开眼来，恍惚间觉得李帝努身上也蒙上了一层光，宛如神祇般的脸庞在耳边喘着粗气，他忍不住把腰抬得更高了一些：“进来吧，快点。”  
李帝努从善如流：“好。”

他整个身体都被打开了，白生生的双腿被折到肩膀上，李帝努想着长痛不如短痛，直接一插到底，黄仁俊猛地发出一声尖叫，整个大脑都被欲望淹没，期待着更强烈的摧毁。  
李帝努的性器被熟悉的温热包裹着，慢速地抽插了几下便收起了温柔的心态，抓着黄仁俊的屁股又快又狠地往里捣，肉体撞在一起发出急促的啪啪声，黄仁俊的呻吟破碎，眼泪止不住地流。阴茎摩擦过敏感点，快感顺着脊椎直达大脑，他的眼前闪过一道白光，高潮来得轰轰烈烈，他还没能反应，就全部射在自己的胸前和下巴，被人一口舔掉：“是宝贝的味道。”  
黄仁俊来不及害羞，就被李帝努翻过了神，后入的姿势让性器插得更深了一些。还在不应期的人浑身都敏感，李帝努却不曾减速，带出艳红的穴肉，又一下插回去，每一下都只抵敏感点，黄仁俊整个后背都挺成一张紧绷的弓，腿脚酸软根本跪不住，被李帝努捞住了腰才得以继续。  
他忍不住开口讨饶：“你...轻一点，我要...要....坏掉了...”  
李帝努笑着凑到他耳边：“怎么，不爽吗？”  
黄仁俊被操得说不出话，干脆扭过脸和李帝努接吻，在猛烈的撞击中和身后人一起抵达欢愉的顶峰，在情欲的翻滚里彻底燃烧。

李帝努从柜子里翻出一条毯子，盖在在沙发里昏昏欲睡的黄仁俊身上，去一边找不知道被扔到哪里的内裤，刚走出一步就被人拉住了手：“不要走...”  
他无奈，只能光着身子坐下来，汗涔涔的两个人裹到一条毯子里。黄仁俊窝在李帝努的怀里，伸手去摸男人腰窝处的纹身，他两小时前的完美杰作，和自己手腕处的星星配成一对。  
李帝努早就看见了他腕间秘密，忍不住好奇：“是什么意思？”  
黄仁俊抬起头看他，眼神炙热又柔软：“我是流星的光焰，你是我坠落的应许之地。”


End file.
